Down Goes The Other Ones
by moonshadow2012
Summary: sequel to 'what if isabella was unfaithful'.when phineas is in a coma, can ferb and isabella go on with their lives?and did the optomistic teen really try to commit suicide? FERBELLA  can you believe it?


_**I feel it's gonna rain like this for days**_

**Brought to you by**

_**So let it rain down and wash everything away**_

**Shadow Master Productions**

_**I hope that tomorrow the sun will shine**_

**With help from**

_**With every tomorrow comes another life**_

**CommentPerson**

_**I feel it's gonna rain**_

**And now**

_**For days and days**_

**Down Goes The Other Ones**

**One Year Ago**

_Did the best that I could_

_Said I'd die for you_

_And I would_

Phineas couldn't believe this was happening. He thought what he'd had with Isabella was love. But apparently she was just using him to get next to his brother. His own brother! All those things he'd said, he mused as he sat on his bed, everything was absolutely true. He would've done anything for her. Anything.

_But I drowned_

_All those feelings_

_In the flood_

"What am I doing here?" Phineas whispered as he stood on a bridge. "I'm not stupid enough to commit suicide. I can't hurt their relationship like that." He backed away from the edge, then sighed. "Who cares about Isabella anyway?"

He never saw the shadowy figure behind him until it was too late.

**Present Day**

_Need to know_

_If you're there_

_If you're listening to my prayers_

Isabella looked down at the old pink tank top she'd always worn when she and Phineas were together. She smiled. She missed those days. She missed him. So much.

_Do my tears_

_Feel like raindrops_

_Through the mud?_

The black dress was itchy. Phineas wouldn't have liked it. He would've told her to just cheer up and move on with her life. He could never stand to see her sad. Isabella choked back a sob and Ferb hugged her shoulders.

_How was I to know_

_That a year ago_

_I'd need to read between the lines?_

She remembered things that had happened. Facial expressions, pained glances, forced cheerful words. Every small thing that had been a hint, a plea, a warning. Everything she had missed.

_And every lie_

_And that's why_

She remembered all the lies she'd told him. Could this all be her fault? Could it _not _be her fault?

_Every time I fall asleep my dreams are haunted!_

"Isabella?" Phineas' ghostly voice asked. Isabella screamed and jerked herself awake.

_Every time I close my eyes I'm not alone!_

She saw his body like it had been when the doctors carried him into the room the first night. Bloody, broken, seemingly lifeless. It was like it was tattooed to the inside of her eyelids.

_And every time I cry I'm right back where you wanted_

Was this what he wanted? She wondered as she cried her eyes dry. Revenge? That didn't seem like him. He'd always wanted her to be happy. Ferb too. So why would he try to kill himself?

_I try to drown you out so_

"Stop!" Isabella shrieked.

_Down goes another one_

_(Down goes another one)_

"Please, Phineas." Isabella whispered to the boy's still body. "Please, please don't die."

_Down goes another one_

_(Down goes another one)_

_Down goes another one_

_Living fast_

_Dying young_

Ferb asked the doctors about his brother's condition. He already knew, though. Of course he already knew. The coma Phineas was in wasn't something he was likely to wake up from.

_But I'm living with_

_What you've done_

He had Isabella. They were still together. They were postponing the marriage, hoping that Phineas would be there. But Ferb was still trying to remember that Phineas wasn't home anymore, he wasn't going to be home anymore. Ferb had always secretly wanted his own room, but it wasn't worth it. Not now, anyway.

_And I face_

_Accusations_

_I won't run_

"This is all your fault!" Candace screeched. "You've taken away everything now, are you happy?" Ferb stayed silent, but he was trying to keep from screaming back at the older girl. Did she think Phineas meant nothing to him? She was wrong.

_And I'm starting to remember things that you said_

_I'm unraveling what they meant_

Ferb remembered things…things that had come up in conversations. Things Phineas had said that at the time seemed out of place. Only now did the older boy get the real meaning behind the oddly sinister words.

_But the world moves on_

_You're just another one_

Phineas…he was just like the others. It was hard for Ferb to think of him that way, but he didn't know how to keep the notion down. All the others had left him. They didn't care about what he would have to go through afterwards, or they just forgot that little detail. His mother, his uncle, his sister…and now Phineas.

_How can I go on_

_Cause when I'm in the sun_

_I see your shadow on the ground_

The boy named Phineas was stuck between life and death. He wanted to die. He wanted all the pain to be gone. All the pain in his heart, and all the physical pain when doctors tried to wake him up. Didn't they know his bones were mostly broken? But every time he tried to go on, he would see Ferb and Isabella's faces in his mind. Or sometimes he'd see them at their wedding, with an empty seat in the front row. And they would be sad instead of outrageously happy like they should've been. He didn't want them to be sad.

_But you're never there_

_When I turn around_

Phineas was glad for the subconscious feeling that they actually cared whether he lived or died. They never came to visit him, so they must not really care. Maybe he didn't have to wake up. He could stay in limbo forever and never have to face the fact that the two most important people in his life would be happier if he was out of the picture for good.

_And every time I fall asleep my dreams are haunted!_

Ferb screamed into his pillow, biting the fabric to keep from waking anyone else up.

_Every time I close my eyes I'm not alone!_

Ferb tried to get his thoughts together, but closing his eyes only brought back the mind demon named Phineas.

_And every time I cry I'm right back where you wanted (back where you wanted)_

Ferb didn't cry a lot, but when he did, he blamed Phineas. He knew it was wrong, but Phineas had brought back the abandonment nightmares, and the guilt nightmares. But this time both circulated around the younger boy's death.

_I try to drown you out so_

Ferb put in the headphones and cranked the music up so loud Candace could hear it in her room. Not that it changed anything.

_Down goes another one_

_(Down goes another one)_

_Down goes another one_

_(Down goes another one)_

_Down goes another one_

_(Down goes another one)_

_Down goes another one_

_*Instrumental*_

"Ferb, you're gonna want to hear this." Isabella said over the phone. "Turn on your TV to channel six." **(A/N: I don't really know if this is a news channel but let's just not check and say we did.)** Ferb turned the TV on and his eyes widened.

"He didn't try to commit suicide." He said, his eyes widening in shock.

"No." Isabella said. "Somebody tried to kill him." Ferb's mind went into overdrive. If someone had tried to kill him back then…that was about a year ago now…they were still out there. They could come back. But who would want to kill Phineas? _Correction, _Ferb thought, smirking for the first time in a long time. _Who _didn't _want to kill Phineas? _Ferb loved his step-brother, but the kid made an uncanny amount of enemies for such an optimistic little twit. "And Ferb, I just figured something out." Isabella said.

"Big surprise." Ferb teased. "Hit me."

"You know that college Baljeat was getting into early?" She said. "He never showed up. Ever. A week after Phineas was put into the Danville hospital, he dropped out of the student body, then in turn dropped off the face of the earth."

"Baljeat?" Ferb asked. "Why would you think _Baljeat _would do something like that?" Isabella was smirking with triumph on the other end of the line, he was positive.

"The answer, Watson, is me." She said.

"You?"

"Me. You see, Phineas wasn't the only other person who had an interest in me. Baljeat did as well. And I was looking through their e-mail conversations and I found a hidden conversation in every one."

"And you were going to tell me about this, when?" Ferb muttered.

"Not important. I wanted to make sure I was right first. Anyway, they were talking about a strike. An assassination, a murder – whatever you want to call it."

"So you're trying to tell me that _Baljeat and Phineas _were planning a murder?" Ferb was incredulous.

"Some people aren't who you think they are." She said. "But it was weird. I'm under the impression Phineas was only helping to get the information from Baljeat. Because the day they were supposed to kill you, Phineas dropped out."

"Wait, kill _me_?" Ferb asked in disbelief. "Why?"

"I told you this was about me, didn't I?" She said. "So, like I was saying, Phineas told Baljeat he wasn't going to do it and if Baljeat made a move he would bring the cops down on him."

"So you think…"

"Phineas saved your life." Isabella began.

"And Baljeat tried to end his." Ferb finished.

"We should get over to the hospital." The chorused.

**(A/N: Sorry that was probably too long to fit inside the instrumental, but I had to make sure you guys got what was going on.)**

_How can I go on_

_Cause when I'm in the sun_

_I see your shadow on the ground_

Ferb and Isabella raced to the hospital, seeing Phineas' now-terrified eyes watching them everywhere.

_But you're never there_

_When I turn around_

"Traffic's taking too long, I'm gonna try to get there on foot." Ferb said.

"hurry!" Isabella called as he ran off.

_And every time I fall asleep my dreams are haunted_

Phineas could tell something bad was going to happen, he'd always had some sort of premonition sense thing going for him. And he knew that he could do nothing to stop it.

_And every time I close my eyes I'm not alone_

"Hello Phineas." Baljeat said. Phineas could hear him from where he was in limbo. And he couldn't make a move to stop the Indian boy from doing what he'd come to do, even if he was in the same conscious state as the other. He was too weak by now. There was no way he'd be able to do anything but scream, and increase Baljeat's fun.

"Did you miss me?" Phineas could smell the alcohol on the boy's breath, even from limbo. He had smelled it too often in his past.

_And every time I cry I'm right back where you wanted_

Well I hope you two are happy after this. Phineas thought to Ferb and Isabella. Tell your kids about uncle Phineas, okay?

_I try to drown you out so_

"Good bye Phineas." Baljeat cocked the hand-held pistol he'd hidden in his jeans.

_Down goes another one_

_(Down goes another one)_

Phineas took his last breath of air.

_Down goes another one_

_(Down goes another one)_

And Ferb raced through the hallway to the room where Phineas lay.

_Down goes another one_

_(Down goes another one)_

And Baljeat began to panic, hearing the footsteps.

_Down goes another one_

_(Down goes another one)_

And Isabella waited in traffic, her hands almost tearing the steering wheel from it's position.

_Down goes another one_

_(Down goes another one)_

_Down goes another one_

_(Down goes another one)_

**What will happen next?**


End file.
